ysacfandomcom-20200213-history
Episodes of You Suck at Cooking
This page serves as a list of all episodes of You Suck at Cooking. If there is a new episode posted, please post the link and the episode's title below. YSAC Episode List #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0weCqOLSPfs -- Guacamole #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ykk0glGCbY0 -- Tuna #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mga9zC1eaE8 -- Kidney Beans on Rye Caraway #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HuC5JgIW-9U -- Grilled Cheese #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lzv7fHvr3tk -- Breakfast Sandwich #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X9nVPFfIcLs -- Deluxe Cheese and Crackers #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qBU0_KF8sW4 -- Gregg's Bean Dip #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9oum2KYjnZI -- Bean and Corn Salad (or Dip) #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eQgIwwKmjdo -- 7 Ways to Chop an Onion #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EZwNRrSYQ6o -- Pan Fried Kale #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JdXj8mdi04M -- Nacho Crimes #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yqBEFoY22hE -- Roasted Brussels Sprouts #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I-2n2MAV-Vw -- Roasted Pepper Impressions #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-ITcbN9OgPU -- Break Up Pasta (Aglio E Olio) #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rw5mhK3Eb1Q -- Easiest Salad Dressing on Earth #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xU0-LUYCqhQ -- Foraging #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VGQSVuNy1r4 -- Maple Baked Salmon #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dgIJH3oN-O4 -- Egg in a Hole #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ENy_UkaStJ4 -- Baked Yams with Dill #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uj4eEDDqNzk -- Fire Roasted Pierogies #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bWwHadZPpwo -- Crispy Ramen Salad #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7O7XI2Cu5t0 -- Roasted Pumpkin Seeds #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O3aBviJgkos -- Blueberry Smoothie #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l6MJe5wKT7Y -- Cold Brew Coffee #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iqhJvadqtAc -- Sandwich of Justice #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CHF2hDuH5HE -- Macho Nachos #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PHdPLQdjsfE -- Spicy Peanut Butter Soup #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j55hA60lpNE -- You Suck at Christmas #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3rmkIUg9HWo -- New Year's Eve Cocktail #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MaiNVjr-HAs -- Mashed Potatopology #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QxMX7u69t_8 -- Sun Dried Tomato Scramble #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H3HmwSS8YR0 -- SUPER BOWLogna #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fRPXhJGFc9Y -- Peanut Butter Chocolate Robot Balls #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xRtQGAm1MP4 -- Roasted Mustard Stringbeans #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=afriOyzaLF0 -- French Fry Rap #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7HHBKhMW3ug -- Cauliflower Braingasm #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gxQS_J8Fc80 -- Kitchen Hacks #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HCNwSe3t8ek -- The Salsa Spectrum #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l5q27rSY39U -- Beet Dip #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WApm2xdz2ug -- Choose Your Own Adventure Cookies #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NpRvfxCSm4A -- 5 Ways to Pierogi #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JEudU9H6p_E -- Zucchini Noodles #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fV-E6NoK2L8 -- Transcendental Granola #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TXrRpsvnwYQ -- 10 More Ways to Chop an Onion #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PzO5OuAgMyQ -- Corn on the Cob #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xMX3Y1l-VTc -- Melodic Lentils #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2DvQLV7niPM -- Breakfast Burrito #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=enJCMSmaauM -- Choco Banana Ice Cream Rap #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GYl7h8iDjsY -- Butternut Squash Guide #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j3DPH3KOiXk -- Caramel Apples #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zenYuXPvyvQ -- Beef Stew #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uyLncniiJ6Q -- Turkey Sandwich of Justice #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S6AKDODgLwU -- Modified Mac and Cheese #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LoZ_7y3z5S8 -- Christmas Crack #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8yyEpcjrxnM -- Slam Poetry Popcorn #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tr6TZxOmNH0 -- Toasted Walnut Potato Salad #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ixe_NYTSFwo -- Valentine's Day Brownies #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U03mCq_cpac -- Tortilla Pizza #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6mCfVaEljqU -- Tomato Sauce #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t37cTzR7szw -- Kale Chips #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GRO-q5SijCc -- ASMR Potato Latkes #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eHh4vOPtL9k -- Pea Salad #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B3cqYZBM_b0 -- Mozzarella Sticks and Dips #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yenZLqXAzng -- 5 Easy Breakfasts #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w8fAellnPns -- Juicy Chicken Breast #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=noVEvsozyug -- Date Meal pasta #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MuVNoqb-vSQ -- Naturopathic Quesadillas #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hpapqEeb36k -- Pumpkin Pie #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a_iMlwkzwow -- Chicken Tikka Masala #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t9GNMVfEiG4 -- Gingerbread Cookies #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nk3a7zq84Co -- Game Day Artichoke Dip #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IjvXgzSa1Dk -- Energy Balls #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pnlNqAmCCgw -- Pesto #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tIYJcjhINqA -- Potatoes #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cUa93K56cc0 -- Honey Roasted Carrots #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zLuhCfBqf5U -- Coconut Macaroons #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nBpxVdpMBZk -- Loaded Baked Potato #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e0H3WC3Ahgk -- Lemon Blueberry Scones #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jxE_wEbkcXM -- Toasted Tomato Sandwich #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JsB57FtaxXQ -- Modified Ramen #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1qpVkh61meM -- Pumpkin Bread #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aUCdVX89zb8 -- Hot Chocolate 3 Ways #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xjktqhr_SYc -- Candied Walnuts #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QxzX5fw0ppU -- 3 Bangin' Coleslaws #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=buu5peL9nrI -- Romantic Chocolate Chip Cookies #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=POHa0OZcjLw -- 3 Easy Chip Dips #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=neKW53AlwV0 -- Green Beer #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JXoDP24WTiQ -- 5 Ways to Bacon #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ED8PpH0io8 -- Easy Cheesy Beefy Lasagna #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cqQwwZwHl54 -- 3 Creamy Popsicles #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dt_ChNArfjY -- Lemonade #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9BENW2Rd5Mw -- Fruit Salad #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EiGMleWwYX0 -- Chopped Salami Grilled Cheese #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q3Mc0ChHhlk -- Strawberry Daiquiri #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZsE_myELN8I -- Keto Snacks #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IP0-FgeFfEA -- Cauliflower Mac and Cheese #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_DffS-i6Ksw -- Broccoli Cheddar Soup #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UPuV52ydBfU -- Garlic Bread Guide #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Czxy3nya8Y -- Special Breakfast and Bagel Trick #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZpfaCiBtmOc -- Guacamole #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZT3GlECfYoU -- Chili #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4jb5O7RITL4 -- Chocolate Cake Sandwiches #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mE1Uaqb5wgY -- Bacon Jalapeño Poppers #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b4QQ8h2ORqI -- Buffalo Cauliflower Category:Resources